


Yellow Eyes, Golden Heart

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Original Characters - Freeform, heartwarming stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A gem from the Homeworld discovers Love and all that it entails.





	Yellow Eyes, Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For InfinityZero1.
> 
> Inspired in part by https://www.deviantart.com/trinketto/art/COM-Independent-Together-812578858

In the utter outskirts of civilization, in a quiet little beach town, a strange-looking feminine being stood in the middle of the street, taking a few glances at the nearby houses as well as the overall surroundings. One of her four hands met her chin as she calmly caressed it, her lime-green eyes peering up, down, left and right. She was a stranger to this world, and yet that did not prevent her from appreciating the sights in her own unique way.  
  
"Fascinating." The rock-like being, a Gem known as Olivine, took a few steps onto the asphalt of the not-so occupied road. "To think such meager materials can be used to make something so useful, and yet at the same time..." She said aloud to herself with a smile growing on her face, as she focused closer on the remnants of something seemingly scribbled onto the road.  
  
With her eye for detail, Olivine kneeled down and carefully formed a picture frame with two of her hands, trying to encapsulate the colorful remnants against the black. Her mild smile, and indeed her curiously happy mood, grew as her inner mind's eye started to piece the hints together. "Numbers and squares... If that gentle little human child was right, then these are the remnants of something they used to play the game 'Hopscotch'. If I recall his excited explanation, I think I have to do something a little like... this!"  
  
The foreigner seemed pleased as she balanced herself on a single leg, only to gracelessly leap onto the remnants of the first square. Another brief hop, and then a few more, resulted in the yellow-clad space-rock-woman landing squarely in the middle of the road with a bright and almost wondrous smile on her face. "To think humans can entertain themselves with something so simple. Although, it doesn't paint much of a pretty picture if they had to resort to such games that required tools like these, to attain the fun that they were looking for."  
  
While the brown-skinned and yellow-wearing Gem audibly mused and theorized in the middle of the road, her overly analytical look at the way children had a little fun in their spare time earned her a bit of danger. A speeding car was heading straight for her, and to say that the man behind the wheel was anywhere near considerate would be a lie. He didn't care for the tall strange creature in his car's path, he just hammered down on the speeder that much more.  
  
As Olivine heard the car's horn honking in her direction, the last thing she visibly registered was the car. Then the pavement as somebody dove into her, knocking them both out of the path of the reckless driver, while simultaneously earning a brief cry of pain from the person now resting on top of her. "Ow... I didn't think somebody could be this tough..."  
  
The Gem was silent for just a few moments as she stared at the human laying atop of her, finding herself short of words. Out of the corner of one eye, she saw the car speeding past, which meant that the male atop of her had to have jumped just to ensure that she would be safe. Judging by her current knowledge of human automotive technology, it wouldn't have hurt too much to be struck. Yet, the gesture itself...  
  
'What is this feeling, swelling up within me?' Olivine remained silent as her eyes stared straight at the man lying atop of her, still bemoaning how he had been hurt by the reckless if courageous action. The more he twitched, the more he gasped, the more she just... stared at him. She couldn't articulate why she felt ripples of some foreign emotion bouncing around inside of her. Much less because of a human...  
  
The slightly chubby man ran a hand through his heavy mane of hair as he breathed a sigh of relief finally. "Aw, heck with this pain..." He muttered before looking at the rock-like alien with a bright smile. "You're not hurt, are you Miss?" The words he directed towards her were soft and suitably filled with worry, at least from his perspective. "I noticed you were in the middle of the road, and if somebody hadn't done something, you would've been run over. I hope you didn't get hurt because of it." His yellow eyes peered into hers as he started to blush a little. The silence was awkward, and his attempts to bring the Gem to talk were seemingly unable to bear the fruit of conversation.  
  
Or so it seemed. The young and pudgy man was right to think that, but within Olivine, something finally clicked. She understood. Oh, she understood what was happening all too well. Even if she still couldn't put it into words, she had a complete grasp on the emotion that was filling her very soul in this absolute singular moment.  
  
Her mind filled with a variety of explosive colors as the feeling consumed every inch of her constructed body as well as the rest of her soul. That feeling, that one all-consuming feeling that was driving her to such silence. That... sensation of wonder that her curiosity towards humans couldn't possibly match.  
  
That feeling was LOVE.  
  
It felt as if Olivine was drowning within the newfound feeling that was welling up throughout her body. She could hardly see straight within her mind as she felt the pulse running through her heart. So this was what it felt like being in love? She had seen other humans holding hands when she was taking her trip through the town, but she couldn't fully grasp it. It also didn't match anything she had heard about on the Homeworld, and yet here she was, feeling such ecstasy just from one young man saving her misguidedly. It... It was silly, to be frank, but it was still more than enough for Olivine to be convinced. Not just of the power of love...  
  
But how much more she craved it.  
  
Finally, the multi-armed woman spoke up. "O-Oh, no, do not worry for me. I am more than fine." Her tone was gentle as she addressed the man atop of her, much softer than one would expect from a woman that was as hard as a rock. "You don't seem to be so fine, however..."  
  
The young man climbed off the yellow-clad woman as his bright smile shone even brighter. "Oh, don't worry about me. I can handle a little scrape or three. I just get a little miffed from a tiny bit of pain, but I get over it really quickly. Especially when it happened because I had to help a beautiful woman like you!" He chimed cheerfully, only to cover his mouth a little as he realized he had let his mouth speak a little too quickly. "I-I mean..."  
  
The taller Gem giggled a little as the man embarrassed himself, bringing up one hand to cup her own cheek while her lower set cupped his cheeks at the same time. "Oh, don't feel the need to restrain yourself. You're quite beautiful yourself, in your own unique way." She didn't know his name, but she knew that the love that she harbored for him was far too real.   
  
The way their cheeks mutually flushed a pretty red really emphasized just how made for one another they were. Their awkward giggling that then turned into a matching set of laughs served the same purpose.  
  
"Aaah... Your kind calls Laughter the best medicine, and I'm inclined to agree. I think it's time to introduce myself, however. I am Olivine. A pleasure to meet you, Human." The taller woman introduced herself as she gently bowed, prompting the fluffy-haired young man to blush a little more. Who wouldn't when such a beautiful woman like her was being so courteous?  
  
"Olivine, huh... Wait, are you one of those Crystal Gems that I've kinda heard rumors about? Those aliens that fought against their own kind?" The misinformed young man asked, only to get lightly bopped across his cute little nose.  
  
"You're a little mistaken, my dear. I am but another Gem from the Homeworld. I am no fighter, much less here to do anything awful to this wonderful world of yours... In fact, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, perhaps we could have a little chat or three about our respective cultures?" The brown-skinned woman chuckled as she corrected her newfound love before she extended her hand towards his.  
  
The yellow-eyed young man looked towards Olivine's hand, then towards her pretty face, then back towards her slender fingers before wrapping his own around hers. "I... Don't think I've got much of substance to tell such a pretty lady, but if you really want, we can go take a trip down to the nearby fair! You can be as open as you want while we play a few games down there!"  
  
"A fair...? It does sound quite fun from the way that you describe it. Very well, let's go then!"  
  
With her Human in tow, Olivine took off with a remarkable burst of speed, leaving him to catch up as he was left rather floored by her speed. And by her in general, of course.  
  
Once they made it to the fair, and for many days after that, it felt as if time was speeding on by. The days grew shorter, but it wasn't a bad thing. If anything, it was a result of their time together making the flow of time that much faster. A few moments still stood out, however, ones that they would look back upon with glee as they continued to spend time together.  
  
At the fair, Olivine kept an eye on her shorter friend, watching carefully as he lined up a shot towards a set of stacked-up targets, only for his hands to jolt at the last possible second, causing him to miss the shot. He didn't seem too bothered, despite his newfound lover giggling for a few moments at his expense.  
  
Once she grabbed the rifle, things took a turn for the amazing. Using her keen eye for detail to pinpoint the weak spots in the stacks. She squeezed her finger down on the trigger, and in one fell swoop, knocked every target down with that single bullet that remained in the chamber.  
  
The blush that coated the young chubby man's face as he carried an enormous plushie home was palpable. If not highly amusing to see him look so cute. He wasn't struggling due to the weight, more the sheer girth of the soft and oversized friend...  
  
Their memories at the fair were one thing, but there was much more than just the fair.  
  
On another night, the young man had pulled Olivine out to a special little quaint restaurant. His words, reassuring as always, were used to teach the foreigner from the stars about some of the different cuisines that their culture had to offer. Most importantly the stringy dish that was Spaghetti.  
  
The brown-skinned Gem stared at the yellowish substance coiled in and around her fork as she sniffed it a few times, only give it a few licks to test the taste. It didn't seem off, far from it. It actually seemed quite delicious, something else that became much more apparent to the alien as she dug in and just started chowing down on the meal moments after having been introduced to it.  
  
Moments later, she felt a tug at the end of the strands of spaghetti that she was trying to consume. Olivine's eyebrows raised into the air as she tugged back, only to slurp at the strands instead as the resistance kept trying to work against her.  
  
Imagine the shock on her face as she felt her lips being pressed up against another smaller pair. Not a moment later, she realized that the one that had resisted the pull of her direct strength was the young man that she had been loving ever so much...  
  
They had both been eating from the very same string of pasta. A fact that did not brush past the two of them as they both started giggling and blushing aloud to try and cope with the unexpected mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Despite how they tried to avoid doing it once more... eventually, they couldn't be bothered. So many more kisses were left across both their faces as well as their cheeks. They truly were a couple, with how hard they leaned in on their newfound romance.  
  
The last few memories of the two of them being together that the yellow-eyed man held dear to her heart, were of that fateful day.  
  
The two of them were resting atop of a hill in the nearby outskirts of town, looking up at the night sky. It was something the two of them had grown to appreciate over the last few months, ever since Olivine started telling her young lover about her time on the Homeworld. Some good times, some bad, but overall it served to enlighten him on the affairs of gems, just like he had enlightened her on many of the quirks and qualities of humanity.  
  
One thing that had gradually crept its way into the brown-skinned Gem's mind, however, was something that could prove fatal. The next step to consummate her love for the young man would be to produce an heir between the two of them, however, given the incompatibility between their species, they would be at an impasse should they try to conceive ordinarily...  
  
Worse yet, she had heard about the first time a human and a Gem tried to breed... It resulted in the pseudo-death of the Mother, leaving the Father to be the lone parent. This, more than anything, was the potential straw that would break the camel's back... Could she bear to leave her very own proverbial flesh and blood alone with the man she loved?  
  
...The answer was obvious, of course she could. She trusted him completely. These last few months were more than enough proof of the fact. If she didn't trust him with anything less than her life, he wouldn't be her beloved. And neither would she be his.  
  
"...Dear?" Olivine spoke up as she turned her head to peer towards the young man with all four of her eyes, some of them trying not to look directly at him as there was a lingering sense of doubt within her...  
  
"Mmmm..?" The yellow-eyed man murmured as he looked towards the Gem, only to blush as she suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. "O-Olivine? What's this for..?" He muttered in surprise, only for the multi-armed woman to climb atop of him with a resolute look in her eyes.  
  
Olivine took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I want to make a baby. I know you've been wanting one for a while as well, and I think it's best to just cut to the chase. You've always been the kind to mosey around the issue, so I'm taking matters into my own hands." Her tone was soft, yet there was something ever slightly worrying about it...  
  
Something that the young man didn't pick up on as he held her hands with his own, staring straight into her eyes. "Let's make one then, dear." His tone was dripping with an overwhelming sense of love towards the larger woman...  
  
To say that her heart skipped a beat when he called her by the same affectionate moniker would be an understatement. To say that she then proceeded to ravage him in return, to the best of her ability? Also an utter understatement. There went nary a few seconds before both of them were as naked as could be, their bodies brushing up against one another as they took it at their own tempo.  
  
Once the young man found out where exactly the older foreigner's 'pussy' was, his rather impressive cock slid straight on in. A mutual moan echoed from atop the hill. Upon confirming that he had slid in properly, the motion of the ocean took over. In, out, in and out went the rhythm of his hips.  
  
Describing how it felt to finally procreate for the sake of giving birth to an heir was... hard. Both of them were virgins in the loosest sense, especially Olivine who couldn't really consider this kind of intercourse the proper way for gems to reproduce. And yet, the warmth inside of her heart made it clear that this was the way to go.  
  
She peered down into her beloved's yellow eyes before she lowered her head to plant her lips on his once more. This time, the kiss lasted much longer. Tongues wrapping around one another as his thrusts slowed down. The extra stimulus from up above was enough to make his hips slow down ever so slightly. More than enough for both of them to savor the feeling of every individual thrust.  
  
The seconds ticked by as they turned into minutes. That slow burn of pleasure was reaching its boiling point. Their tongues wrapped around one another as their eyes mutually rolled backward, before the young man's cock erupted within her. Both of them could barely keep their moans in check as they felt the waves of orgasm wash over their bodies...  
  
Which, in turn, caused Olivine to collapse atop of her beloved, who had already collapsed with his arms spread out as the strength left his body. As they both were forced to pant like a pair of animals, the woman laying on top could feel her inner chambers gradually being 'invaded' by the young man's seed. She knew what was coming, it was only a matter of time at this point...  
  
As the two laid together, one still mounted atop the other, the warmth that radiated off their bodies kept them from moving. There were a lot of questions, a lot of things that needed to be said. She hadn't told him the whole story, and she wholly intended to... But at this point, they should both just stay quiet and enjoy the afterglow.  
  
She knew that he'd be ready for the bombshell... but tonight was the night that they truly joined together as one. As lovers. Nothing was going to ruin that moment, not while she had a say in it.  
  
Olivine just hoped that her gut feeling was right and that he'd turn out a good Father once he was the only one let to raise their child.  
  
\---  
  
A few years later, down the line, the young man had grown up to be a... well, respectable wouldn't quite be the correct word, but he had grown up to be a good father for his newborn daughter. Even years later, now that she could be ever-slightly independent, she was still very appreciative of his presence in her life.  
  
One day, his little treasure came up running to his chair on the porch. "Daddy!" The little brown-skinned girl cried out as she held up a worn-looking book. One that immediately made the grown man think back to happier times. "What's in this? It's got a lock on it, books usually don't have that." The girl sounded so smart yet so bright and wide-eyed.  
  
The scruffy older man smiled as he slipped a little key out of his pocket. "You're right, little Olivia. Books don't have locks on them usually, but that's because this isn't an ordinary book... or really a book at all. This is more like a collection of all the happy times I had with your Mother... which was, honestly, much more than I can remember."  
  
The little tyke stared at her father with huge eyes as she looked a little giddier than she usually did. "Wooooow... You and Mom must've really been in love! Shame she's not here with us anymore..." For just a brief moment, Olivia started to sound sad, only for her father to prop her head up with one of his fingers.   
  
"Don't be silly, Olivia. She's always here with us. Ever since the day you were born, she's been..." The yellow-eyed man trailed off as he prodded the little Pearl embedded in her sternum causing the little gal to giggle. That gem, plus the triangular Peridot on her right arm, indicated her true nature as a human/gem hybrid. "Right here. Always watching, always listening and always keeping us safe. Now come on, get up on Daddy's lap, and I'll tell you a few stories about your mother."  
  
The laughs he shared with his daughter as he told stories throughout the day... they were the happiest laughs that he had experienced in a long time. On some level, he missed the strange alien that he had fallen in love with. And yet at the same time, he couldn't imagine going back to that time any longer.  
  
Because the two of them had given birth to a little treasure of their own. And he had to make sure she grew up to be just as wonderful a woman as her mother.


End file.
